The Research Infrastructure (RI) support component of this project is intended to provide support services and to facilitate the efforts of the RCMI investigators; to support and facilitate the efforts of other faculty in the health sciences and the health science relevant areas; to support the staff and administration in proficient implementation of the RCMI program plan; and to provide support in expanding and institutionalizing the RCMI program. This new effort will advance the University to the next level of competitiveness in biomedical and behavioral science research productivity. This unit will also serve identifying programs for potential funding; compile and disseminate information to designated faculty; and work direct]), with the faculty to develop and submit proposals. The RI component plans to work with the researchers and the University Fiscal Office to monitor the progress of projects to ensure that technical reports, property reports, the fiscal reports and other delive rables are completed in a timely manner. In order to complement/enhance the capability of JSU and the current proposed RCMI investigators, it is proposed to recruit three new faculty members with expertise in Biomedical Research as applied to Environmental Health. These areas were identified by the RCMI faculty participants and approved by the internal advisory board. The positions include: molecular toxicologist, molecular geneticist and biostatistician.